


不想去学校（五）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 17





	不想去学校（五）

不想去学校（四）由于被大眼仔限流所以可能有些小伙伴没看到，可以到我微博去找，或者在今天更新的评论区找，否则情节就跳了😁

学校在C市的南郊距离市区约有1小时的车程，莫关山看见贺天开的本田车心里琢么着，看来做鸭也挣钱啊，拿个10多万买车自己是拿不出，可转念一想，也许是家里给的钱。  
「你自己买的车吗?」脱口而出  
「是啊，用做鸭的钱」贺天成心逗他，奈何莫关山根本没听出来，只是惊奇的瞪大眼睛，好像在说——这么来钱?！「不过你就别想了……」贺天拽过安全带「你这尺寸的做不了……」  
莫关山气的想跳车，贺天还继续说「也不对…现在也有许多人找小0……」  
「你妈逼……」莫关山上手就想给贺天来个大嘴巴子，却不曾想被贺天一手抓住  
「老老实实坐好，带你去吃好的」贺天像哄孩子一样的语气听的莫关山又是一阵恶心，算了，为了日料忍一忍吧……  
＊  
「见一」他也是个实诚人，为了5000块能这么拼命的干……哈哈哈！  
「莫」你要不然跟他试试?介绍给你?（翻白眼）  
「见一」可以啊！让我来与他交手！你太菜鸡  
「莫」得了吧……  
＊  
贺天用余光瞥到莫关山一路都在聊短信，满脸堆笑的，忍不住在想这人虽说看着纯，但是有没有对象和喜欢的人可不好说，想起这贺天禁不住甩甩脑袋，这有什么关系呢，一个出去找鸭的家伙无论是哪一种，都说明他是接受这种无感情纯欲望的肉体关系的。  
＊  
「见一」他还请你吃饭?别再是看上你了吧！  
「莫」?   
「见一」现在很多人都因为肉体合拍衍生了在一起的想法！炮友转正的有的是……我说呢他能为了5000块这么拼命，绝对是看上你了！  
「莫」瞧瞧，这说的是人话吗?  
「见一」你别不信，绝对是看上你了！你这个恋爱菜鸡，母胎单身怎么懂恋爱里的套路！  
＊  
话是种子，有些话不能随便说，也不能细琢磨，一旦想的太深入就很容易让这话在心里生根发芽，破土而出。  
莫关山当时并没有意识到见一说这话究竟会对自己的生活产生多大的影响。

这家日料店应该是很好吃，不然也不会等位等了2个小时，两个并不熟悉的人吃饭也就罢了，还要一起度过等位的漫长时光，莫关山发现贺天很善于聊天，并不聒噪，善于倾听也能在适当时候抖出点小段子附和，所以莫关山还有些忐忑的心情一下就放松下来。  
莫关山从来都不吃芥末，贺天骗他吃了一口芥末章鱼，生章鱼小触角上的吸盘轻轻嘬着莫关山嘴里的软肉，加上芥末呛人的刺激感，莫关山喜欢上了这种食物。  
「好吃吧?」贺天看着莫关山被芥末呛出了眼泪，还是忍不住吃的小模样，觉得可爱的要命，莫关山眼睛里蒙着泪花，迎着灯光看向贺天，贺天在桌对面朝他温柔的笑，那笑里带着几分宠溺，眼睛晶亮亮的，莫关山呆住了，想起了见一最后一条短信——眼睛是不会骗人的，一个人喜欢你，眼睛是会发光的，像星星一样。  
莫关山用纸擦擦眼泪，闷头吃土豆泥和布丁，贺天烤着牛肉，日料店一般都不会很喧闹，恰好他们坐的位置又在角落，所以比较安静，俩人突然的沉默只留下了烤肉的滋滋声。  
「你…怎么……会去做那个的啊……」莫关山好奇  
「嗯?」贺天抬起头，愣了一会反应过来他说的“那个”是指做鸭，便托着腮满面愁容「穷啊」  
「说谎」莫关山撇撇嘴  
「想听实话?」  
「嗯」  
贺天给莫关山夹了一块肉，「我其实不是鸭」贺天停顿一下看莫关山的反应，显然对方没明白，「那个俱乐部是我哥的…额…朋友吧算是，他开的，那天我和朋友打赌输了，就挂在上面一天，没想到就被你相中了……」  
莫关山正嚼着一半，听了这话呆呆的停了嘴，像是放哨的小土拨鼠，鼓着腮帮子迷茫的望着贺天。莫关山很想问，那你也是第一次做么?却没问出口，觉得他那种技巧和牵动性绝对不会是第一次，无奈最后化成几声干笑，继续闷头吃东西。贺天见他这模样，也就不藏着掖着了。  
「还想再做吗?」直白的让莫关山差点没噎死  
「我觉得你也很喜欢呢」继续说道  
莫关山一下子从脖子红到耳朵根「我…我不知道……」喝了口茶，清清口，还故作轻松的扬扬脸「看心情……吧」  
「那就再做一次试试?」贺天替莫关山满上茶水。过了不知道多久，两盘烤肉都吃光了，莫关山也没再吱声，贺天心里暗暗着急，这人怎么看着咋咋呼呼的，一说到关键问题就成了没有缝儿的闷葫芦，一顿饭快吃完了，连贺天都觉得没啥希望的时候，莫关山悠悠的来了句，「可以」。

来到酒店，莫关山坐在大厅的沙发上等贺天去开房，眼前浮过贺天的笑容，那种带着温度的，体贴的感觉让莫关山觉得很舒服，是啊，眼睛里有光，他应该是喜欢自己的，至少是有好感吧。第一次夜不归宿，担心辅导员突然查寝，莫关山拿着诺基亚给寸头发短信  
＊  
「莫」今天晚上我回家睡，别等我，你们锁门吧  
「寸头」啊?怎么突然回家，明早第一节课你还上吗?该不会要翘了?  
「莫」应该……不会翘……我能回去。  
＊  
「走吧1011」贺天拿着房卡站在电梯前招呼莫关山，他是有点心急了，努力控制着，他恨不得电梯直接窜到10楼，这也是贺天第一次意识到他对莫关山的欲望并不同于别人，可他那时权当是莫关山身体的痴迷，没太多想。  
这世界大多的故事都源自于「没太多想」和「想太多」  
莫关山像第一次一样窝在被子里，看着那个磨砂玻璃墙的浴室，贺天健壮的身影映在莫关山眼里有种朦胧的美感，「想和这个人交往」这样的想法蹦出来时吓了莫关山一跳，怎么可能对见面两三次的人有这种越级的想法，可是不得不承认贺天很有趣，聊天能接住很多梗，让气氛变得和谐，莫关山聊了一晚上就觉得好像是认识很久的朋友。  
贺天一出浴室就看见那个单纯的红毛小朋友把自己埋在被子里，眼睛东看看西瞅瞅，乌黑的眼珠滴溜溜的转。「准备好了吗?」贺天的头发没擦干 欺身上前，冰凉的水珠滴在莫关山的脖子上，激的他起了鸡皮疙瘩，「冷吗?」  
莫关山摇摇头，而后又点点头，「有点」  
「没事，一会儿做起来就热了，温度太高不好」  
「上次不好意思」贺天吻了下莫关山的红发「急着走也没给你做清理……」他讲的诚恳，满脸歉意，莫关山盯着他没言语，这种亲头发的举动，很亲昵，宠爱感爆棚。  
「开始吧……」这句话拉开了故事的帷幕。


End file.
